


Going to Hell because of a Helmet

by imwithtony



Series: Nonhuman Collection [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter and Loki fuck Loki's helmet.





	Going to Hell because of a Helmet

Peter now had a mission. He wanted to fuck at least one object that belonged to every Avenger. His next craving was Loki. Well, more specifically, Loki's helmet. He figured that if he could take Clint's bow that he could take Loki's helmet just fine.

 

Peter knew that Loki would be up for it. Loki was a kinky shit, and he was always down for having sex. So convincing Loki to let him do it wouldn't be hard.

 

Peter skipped through the hall to Loki's room. He had already prepped himself, eager to have the horn of the helmet up his ass. He knocked on Loki's door and Loki let him in.

 

"Let's begin, shall we?"

 

Of course Loki knew he was coming and what he was coming for. The helmet was sitting in the middle of the bed with a bottle of lube next to it. Both stripped and climbed onto the bed. Loki helped Peter sit down on the horn of the helmet. Peter moaned at how the cold metal stretched him. He began to move his hips.

 

"Stop."

 

Peter stopped moving. Loki positioned himself over the second horn before sinking down onto it. Peter was astonished but amazingly turned on. They both began to move into the helmet, pleasure of themselves with it. Loki grabbed onto Peter's cock and jerked him as he rode the helmet. Peter yelled out a string of curse words as the helmet brushed over his prostate. Peter reached over and began to stroke Loki. Loki rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head of Peter's cock, causing him to scream and cum. Loki pulled him off the helmet and continued to fuck it until Loki came.

 

"Wow."

 

"Was this better than your original fantasy?"

 

"Much better."


End file.
